


1个琳土后续

by I3055 (A9051)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 琳土友情, 琳道具上土
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/I3055
Summary: 忍不住对直老师的脑洞下手，摸了1个短短后续自恋，所以存一哈
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 3





	1个琳土后续

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joka404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/gifts).



> [脑洞前文](https://windsky5.lofter.com/post/1cc9de94_1c89e3639)

我今天在街上，遇到个人。

嗯。琳轻声应了一声，示意自己在听。

我在巷子里抽烟，因为阴凉的地方就那一块了。里面堆着几个垃圾桶，全都满了，味道不太好闻。我进去的时候还有一只野猫从我脚边窜过去。我在里面抽了两根烟，那人一直在巷子口转来转去，当我抽到第三根的时候，他总算站到我面前来了。话匣子一打开，带土絮絮叨叨地说了起来，头发颜色很浅，长什么样我忘了。人很高，高了我有一个头……他跟我打了几声招呼，我没理他，他就改用蹩脚的中文跟我说话，磕磕巴巴地问我多少钱一次。

琳抬起头，迅速地瞥了带土一眼，神色里明晃晃地挂着一种担忧，但她又那么快地移开视线，反倒显出一些麻木的虚情假意。

他以为你……

他以为我是出来卖的。亚洲面孔，抽劣质烟，还无所事事地站在街角，在一堆垃圾边上……也不怪他误会。带土说，他扯了扯嘴角，算是笑了一下。不过我还是揍了他一拳。然后走了。

这次琳把视线好好地落在了带土脸上，她知道带土没说完。

我也没生气，我就是……没想到，对，没想到。我觉得同性恋真是有够奇怪的，你知道的，我跟你说过，卡卡西是同性恋。我一直以为他们就是……我以为他们都该和卡卡西一样，都是扮演着……女性一方的角色，然后找我这样的……解决需求。他艰难地找到了词，又抬起眼看向琳，你能明白吗？

琳点了点头。

但那个人比我高，肌肉也比我结实。他肯定不能是女性那一方，对吧？如果我真的和他……做那种事，带土毫无意义地比划了几个手势，……我就是没想到，原来他们对我这样的也有兴趣。

我以为他们只会喜欢卡卡西那样的，带土说，虽然卡卡西长得也很男人，但至少够瘦，而且他骨架小，对吧？又很白，长得干净……我以为他们只会喜欢那样的。

铺垫了长长的一串话之后，带土陷入了沉默。琳耐心地等着。过了一会儿，他低下头，看起来是对接下来的话感到有些难以启齿。

……所以我回来的路上，我……买了点东西。带土又停了一会儿，我就是……就是想知道他那时候究竟在想什么。

他含糊地解释了一句，双手交握在一起，神经质地抖了几下腿。

我试了试……用那些东西试了试。带土说，我想试试，但是很不好弄。怎么也进不去，我一个人……我就是想说……

需要我帮忙吗？琳明白了，她轻声细语地说，主动替带土说出来他想说的那句话。

带土垂着头，头一次这么感谢琳的善解人意。

于是就变成了这样，带土脱光衣服跪趴在床上，他一开始还有些不好意思，但琳的目光很坦诚，举手投足间倒像是给他做检查，他也就慢慢地放松下来，不再感到那么尴尬。

琳在清洗假阴茎，带土就趁这点时间好好地想了想卡卡西。他跪着的时候一般会想什么呢？应该什么都没想吧，这时候能想些什么？也不一定……太久了，他对那段时候的记忆多少有点模糊。记的最深刻的反而是第一次。面对面地互相抚摸亲吻，还有散不去的酒味。

最后几次他也记得，有时候他会在最后情不自禁地握住卡卡西的手，有时候他会去摸卡卡西的胸口。唯独中间那部分他忘了大半，那一大片记忆好像都被塞入了黑箱，就像卡卡西在他面前的模样。

琳的手在这时按了上来。她刚接触过水，手是冰凉的。女性的手指很柔软，礼貌地轻轻扶在他腰上。挂着水珠的硅胶制品尝试着碰了碰他的身后，又移开了。直接进去吗？琳迟疑地说，再怎么说也……

对，直接进来。带土说，没关系的。

琳看了一眼带土。她看不到带土的表情，只看到一头粗粝的头发立在那里，她轻而又轻地叹了一口气，尝试着把手里的东西顶进去。

疼，只有疼。和他自己尝试时的感觉一模一样，唯一的区别是他终于不用一边用力试图捅自己，一边拼命放松身体。那感觉实在有点太割裂，带土自认做不到。他全身心地放松自己，深呼吸，不断尝试打开自己，让那根假鸡巴干巴巴地被塞进来。

看来真的很不好进，身后的那根东西退出去一点，又试着捅进来，琳在反反复复地尝试，原本扶腰的手这时候也顾不上别的，帮忙扒开穴口，好让这项工作轻松一点。

等龟头被彻底挤进去，两个人都出了一身汗。带土垂下头，在枕头上胡乱蹭了几下额头上的汗珠，他现在只觉得自己是被吊在半空的什么东西，后边既不能把那玩意儿挤出去又死活合不上，不上不下地停在那里，除了难受就是难受。好在最艰难的部分已经结束，琳轻轻动了动手里的玩具，发现带土没有受伤，也就慢慢地开始往里推。

真的一点感觉都没有。除了等待就是等待，带土甚至觉得自己这时候的思路尤为清晰，来一段戏都不成问题，根本没有卡卡西表现的那样意乱情迷。假阴茎已经彻底埋进了他的身体里，琳在试着缓慢地抽插，带土能感觉到那玩意儿在进进出出，他试着回想了一会儿卡卡西，想着模仿一下卡卡西在床上的表现……但对方是琳，他也实在做不到没脸没皮地塌腰浪叫，或者学卡卡西说那些骚话，于是只能老老实实趴在那里，边游神边等着结束。

他虽然表现成那样，但多少会有点不好意思吧。说不定不好意思就是卡卡西当时的想法……他漫无目的地想，过去多久了？结束的标准该是什么，等自己射吗？后面还是很干，痛感已经减轻很多，现在更多的感受是麻木。这感觉比痛还要枯燥。带土只能继续尝试去想卡卡西，想象他那时候捏着那段腰，把自己塞进去……但他想着想着就又走了神，他想到他们并肩坐在一起，他绘声绘色地给卡卡西讲了一个戏里的笑话，也不知道卡卡西听懂没有，只是撑着下巴懒洋洋地笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 后续是多帮了几次之后，土也知道怎么捅自己了所以会自己来，因为琳不在所以会试着自摸+说点骚话，演独角戏。虽然自己也知道自己活很烂完全没怎么爽到，但会学卡试试发浪犯贱是什么感受（并且深柜土由于自己当初艹卡很爽，卡也射了，还是坚定地认为卡是有爽到的！（……


End file.
